


Detention Phan Au

by badlandsxphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsxphan/pseuds/badlandsxphan





	Detention Phan Au

Dan awoke to the jolt of his phone vibrating on his mattress he lazily read the time on the screen with squinted tired eyes. 8:49 The time read "shit" Dan thought to himself as he frantically put on yesterday's uniform. Classes had begun over an hour ago and he had managed to wake up late for the third time this week. Dan rushed out the door forgetting most of his belongings; he began running up the street towards the secondary school. Mentally preparing himself for his teacher lecturing him on being punctual. He started to take a slower pace when he saw the school in sight. Once he reached the inside the building he walked to the attendance office to check in. The teacher on staff for the attendance looked at Dan solemnly "Daniel it seems this is your third tardy just this week alone" she said with a sad sigh "due to this I'm afraid you'll have Saturday detention for the next two weeks" she continued. This wasn't the first time he got detention once in year 9 he wore a flower crown in his hair and got reprimanded because he refused to take it out.

The day seemed to drag on until it was time to make the journey back to his quaint little house. He reached his room without question and looked at the white slip of paper that has been in his pocket all day. "Daniel Howell Saturday Detention 7:00 through 15:00". He sighed just looking the paper, knowing that he'd be getting up tomorrow just to sit and watch grass grow. But at least he could wear his favorite flower crown.

Dan woke up promptly at 6:56 the next morning knowing what a long day he had ahead of him. He quickly showered and fixed his curly fringe with his favorite pastel pink flower crown and set off to get properly dressed. He pulled on his holey baby pink sweater with cat whiskers on it and black skinny jeans that he folded up as if he was Louis Tomlinson. He pulled on his pastel blue vans and grabbed his phone and outdated iPod and headed out the door. He pulled his headphones and iPod out of his back pocket hoping his iPod would work today. He pulled up his favorite playlist which he titled "kawaii flowers" ; clicking shuffle and hoping something cheery would come on.

With "Boyfriend" by his favorite band Best Coast playing in his ears as he hummed along to the cute beat of the song. He slowly approached the hell he'd be spending the next several hours at. As he walked in he was directed towards the Library where he saw only a handful of students all looked completely and utterly imitating towards Dan's pastel aesthetic. One of the students stuck out to Dan like a movie star in the grocery store. His black fringe and glimmering eyes that seemed to reflect the shade of the sky with gleaming yellow stars in them. Dan looked away almost immediately flustered at the boy.

Within minutes a sad teacher walked in to take roll and began to tell us we has assigned tables and chairs where we were not to more from until further notice. He began to call out last names and point to the general direction of where we were to sit. "Howell - Lester" He called out and pointed to the table in the farthest back corner of the library. Dan looked up to see who this Lester kid was only to see the boy with black fringe walking over to the table he was headed over to.

Dan sat down and fiddled his thumbs as the beautiful pale boy next to him stared at the floor while looking like he was ready for a smoke break. The teacher talked about rules but Dan couldn't hear him over the thoughts of the boy sat next to him ran through his head. His dark hair and pale skin was a contrast of beauty. His leather jacket and boots made him appear tough but his hands looked fragile and dainty like a porcelain doll. Dan couldn't see how god could make such a perfect person but here he was sat next Dan for the next eight hours.

For the first hour Dan fiddled with his iPod but didn't do much but play flappy bird and watch a 2007 Jonas Brothers music video that he still didn't know why he had. After a while of staring at his small broken screen he could feel a pair of eyes staring him down. He quickly looked to the side of him and noticed that Lester boy was looking right at him, right into his soul. He quickly turned to his side and said in a small voice to Lester "What do you want?" Dan said in a quiet and small voice. "Why do you have flowers in your hair?" Lester said back to Dan in an equally small voice "It go with my aesthetic" Dan said quickly. "My names Phil" Lester said back to Dan who was staring around the room for the sight of the teacher that was supposed to be watching them. He sighed a breath of relief when he didn't see him.

Dan and Phil continued to talk in small voices until lunch when they could talk like normal. Dan had learned that Phil rode a motorcycle, had several tattoos, and had more piercings than the ones on his face. Dan found out that he had gotten detention for the entire year for spitting in the headmaster's face (which Dan found attractive for no reason).

As the day dwindled down Dan couldn't help but flirt with the badass stranger and it felt like Phil was flirting back. Moments before they were about to be released back into society, Phil toughed on Dan's pastel sweater and looked into Dan's warm golden brown flecked orbs he whispered softly as they had that morning "I don't think I'll see you again" he spoke softly to the boy in a flower crown. Dan whispered back "I'll be back next Saturday". Phil's face brightened at that comment and he quickly but cheerfully pecked Dan's cheek. "I'll see you next Saturday babycakes" Phil spoke to Dan who stood there in shock at his sudden action. Phil strutted away as they were released to go home. "Hm" Dan thought "Maybe I should get in trouble more often".


End file.
